


Playing with Fire

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Death, If this needs to be listed as major character death, i can fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was for a Naomi/reader fic.  Hope this works. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

You watched in silence as two more angels came tumbling from the sky.  A few minutes ago, it had been you, crash landing on Earth.  As much as the impact hurt, nothing hurt more than the fact that you hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye. **  
**

 

“______, can you come here please?”

You manifested in Naomi’s office.  “How can I help you?”  Flirting, or whatever humans called it, had never been your strong suit.  Especially where Naomi was involved.

Angels weren’t meant to feel emotions.  They were meant to be followers–warriors–but still followers.  You would have followed Naomi anywhere.  Ever since God had vanished and Michael and Lucifer had gotten themselves trapped in Hell, Naomi had been your sole leader.  She was the only leader you wanted or needed.

“It has come to my attention that Castiel is in dire need of rescue from Purgatory.”

“And you want me to help get him out?”

She smiled and you felt yourself warm.  “You are a loyal angel.  You serve Heaven well.”

“It is an honor to serve Heaven,” you bit your lip. “And you.”

Her smile faded and you instantly regretted saying anything.  “______, we serve Heaven.  Not each other.”

“But–”

“Emotions are for the humans.  Not for us.  We serve Heaven.”

Sighing, you nodded.  She was right.  She was always right.  And she was always able to see right through you.  Maybe that’s what drew you to her.  You weren’t really sure.  “I will retrieve Castiel from Purgatory.”

“Thank you, ______.”  She paused.  “If we were human, I would be honored by your feelings towards me and would gladly reciprocate.”

That little flutter you felt rising up inside you–was that what humans called hope?

Instead of saying anything, you simply smiled and vanished.

 

The more time you spent with Naomi, the more that little flutter seemed to grow.  

 

“The angel Samandriel is dead.”  You’d watched from the shadows as Castiel killed him.

“It is unfortunate, you know.”  She frowned.  “We were not meant to fight each other.  Heaven mourns each time an angel is lost.  I–I feel it.”

She looked confused, like she couldn’t understand what was happening to her.  You, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was going through.  You’d had feelings for quite some time, even before you found yourself working with Naomi.

“I think–I think it is OK to feel.  If God had not wanted us to feel, surely we wouldn’t know the pain of losing an angel.”

“I don’t know.”

You nodded.  She needed time.  Time to come to grips with the changes she was going through.  

 

You watched with disdain as Naomi spoke with the demon who called himself Crowley.  You wanted nothing more than to drive your angel blade through his chest, especially after he hinted at some sort of relationship with Naomi.  Had she felt something with him?  Had her whole speech to you about emotions being for humans been nothing more than a ruse to keep you from knowing about her demonic liaisons?

“______?” She spoke to you as soon as the demon was gone.

“I apologize for spying on you.” You stepped out of the shadows.

“Don’t.  You have every right to know the truth about me.  I am not as angelic as I present myself.”

“But–”

“No.  You should know what you’re getting into if you continue to have feelings for me.  I am ashamed of what I’ve done.  I do not deserve the feelings you have for me.”

“I think…” you stepped closer and took her hands in yours.  “I think we were made to serve.  But I think we were also made to learn.  And if that means that we must learn to feel, then I find that acceptable.”  You felt the corners of your mouth twitch.  “Although, I would much prefer to avoid the feelings that demon conjured up.”

“Jealousy?”  She gave you a small smile and–yes, there was that flutter again.

You nodded.  “You are an angel.  A demon has no place in your presence.”  You leaned forward and pressed your lips to hers.

 

When Metatron was located, Naomi began to feel uneasy.  Her emotions bled through to you and you spent a great deal of time trying to calm her down even as you felt yourself getting upset with her.  Nothing seemed to take.  She knew something catastrophic was going to happen.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do this alone.”

“I will be fine, ______.”  She smiled at you and you felt that flutter competing with the dread you were feeling.  

Something was wrong, but you couldn’t tell what.  “I would feel better about it if you’d let me help you.”  You knew she wouldn’t.  That was one of the things you…loved…about her–her tenacity.  She never quit until the job was done.

“Do not worry about me.  I am not.  It is Heaven that has me worried.  Castiel is on a slippery slope and I feel his actions will doom us all.”

“Then try talking to him again.  I’ll go with you.  Maybe he’ll be more inclined to listen if he sees me with you.”

She shook her head.  “If it were that easy, it would already have been done.  Castiel’s path is my responsibility.  I need to clean up the mess I’ve made.”

You pursed your lips.

“I know you are insistent about sharing my load, as it were, but this is something I need to do on my own.”

“OK.”  You sighed and kissed her.  “But be careful.”

“I am an angel, ______.  We are always careful.”  She teased before disappearing behind her office door.

 

If you had known then that would be the last time you’d see Naomi, maybe you would have demanded to go in with her.  Or maybe you would have demanded that she leave well-enough alone and simply keep Metatron locked away.  You would have done anything differently if it meant it would have spared her life.

 

The night sky was still being lit up every so often by falling angels.  But that couldn’t concern you now.  Too much was on your mind.

You’d begun feeling things long ago.  You’d learned to identify the different emotions–the most recently was love, and it had all been for Naomi.  Now, though, you were filled with rage and there would be no tempering or filtering of this need for vengeance.  

You would take care of Metatron first, for he was the one who robbed you of eternity with her.  

Then you would go after Castiel.


End file.
